Stone Everywhere
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Sakura jenuh melihat benda itu dimana-mana. Ia sudah muak./"Lepas."/"Baiklah, untukmu aku rela melakukan apa saja demi hubungan kita."/Tou-san, bunuh Sakura di air-air./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Stone Everywhere_ © White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate:_ T**

 ** _Genre:_ _Humor, Parody_**

 ** _Main Character: Haruno Sakura slight!NaruSaku_**

 ** _Warning:_ AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.**

 **DLDR!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** **Sakura POV****

"Lepas."

"Tapi, Sakura- _chan_ , aku–"

"–kubilang lepas."

Namikaze Naruto–kekasihku–menatapku frustasi. Ia berusaha meraih tanganku dan mencoba menggenggamnya erat. Tapi tak kuindahkan. Aku melepaskan genggamannya kasar dan mendekapkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Manikku memalingkan pandangan. Mencari sesuatu yang enak dilihat selain wajahnya yang rupawan itu.

Berdua, di teras rumahku. Dua buah gelas berisi sirup _raspberry_ itu menjadi saksi pertengkaran kecil kami. Siang ini tidak terlalu terik, malah di sertai angin sepoi yang tak mampu menyejukkan emosi. Suasana tak lagi hening–melainkan dingin, lantaran Naruto terus memanggil namaku dan berusaha membujukku sementara aku diam tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura- _chan_."

Dia kembali protes, tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas dia menolak permintaanku. Oh, ayolah, aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan ini-itu demi aku, tapi untuk kali ini saja tidak bisa? Hei Namikaze, kau mengerti tidak kalau ini permintaan pertama dan terakhir dariku? Sekali ini saja, turuti apa kataku. Dan aku berjanji takkan meminta apapun lagi setelah kau menuruti satu hal ini.

"Lepaskan atau jangan harap kita akan bertemu lagi selamanya," ucapku dingin.

Sepasang manik klorofil ini menatapnya intens. Raut wajahnya kini berubah pasrah, diikuti dengan helaan napas. "Baiklah, untukmu aku rela melakukan apa saja demi hubungan kita."

Pelan tapi pasti, aku bisa melihat pemuda berambut durian itu melepaskannya dengan sorot mata sedih. Dia seakan-akan tak sanggup melakukan hal ini. Hingga akhirnya, cincin batu akik itu benar-benar lepas dari jari manisnya.

Cincin batu akik.

Benda mungil itulah yang menjadi biang masalah dua jam lalu di sini. Kuakui, cincin batu yang melingkar manis di jari manis Naruto memanglah indah. Batu giok yang bertatakan cincin emas. Bahkan, bisa kukatakan cocok untuk Naruto dan terlihat mewah untuknya. Bisa kalian lihat, ini bukanlah suatu masalah.

Tapi, yang dipermasalahkan, aku cukup muak melihat benda itu dimana-mana! _Come on,_ baik di kampus maupun di jalanan, benda itu selalu tertangkap dalam pandangan. Bervariasi. Berbagai warna, berbagai bentuk, berbagai macam jenis ukiran, hingga berbagai macam kalangan yang memakainya. Dosen, mahasiswa, _office boy,_ pengguna jalan, semuanya. Bahkan, 3 jam yang lalu aku pulang naik taksi, supir taksi itupun memakainya juga!

Terkadang, aku heran. Apa _sih_ manfaatnya memakai cincin itu? _Dude, seriously,_ kita itu sudah hidup di zaman modern, bukan zaman batu. _But, yeah,_ aku tidak menyalahkan mereka untuk memakainya, bukan suatu kesalahan. Perkara, cincin batu adalah hal yang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini.

Hak mereka juga untuk mengekspresikan kepuasan mereka dalam memakai sesuatu. Tapi– _oh man,_ satu hari saja tidak bisa?

Dan sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak enak hati dengan Naruto karena aku menjadikan dia pelampiasanku akan hal ini. _Well,_ sesekali egois tidak apa kan?

Setelah tragedi pelepasan cincin batu oleh Naruto, sepersekian menit berikutnya berjalan _awkward._ Hening, dan aku masih diam menyuekinya. Hingga akhirnya ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dan percakapan kami berjalan lancar sampai menjelang petang.

Narutopun memutuskan untuk pulang, dan menolak tawaranku untuk makan malam di rumahku. Setelah menyambut kepergiannya, aku merapikan teras dengan membawa gelas-gelas kami ke dapur. Mengingat kejadian tadi tanpa sadar aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan sembari berdecak tak paham.

Sudahlah, Sakura. Lagian, hanya hari ini kan?

" _Tadaima_!"

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan menyambut kepulangan _Tou-san_. Wajah _Tou-san_ yang lelah menatapku seakan memberi perintah _Sakura -tolong-ambil-tas-_ _Tou-san_ _._ Aku mengambil tas _Tou-san_ dalam genggamannya dan meletakkannya diatas kursi ruang tamu. _Tou-san_ mengendurkan sedikit dasinya, kemudian menelungkupkan tangannya memintaku untuk menyalaminya.

Menngingat masih banyak cucian gelas, piring, sendok serta garpu di dapur, aku langsung menyalami tangan _Tou-san_ dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya, aku menyadari sesuatu yang keras menubruk keningku ehem– _lebarku–_ ehem.

 **DUK!**

Aku terkejut. Serius, nyeri keningku. Aku menjauhkan kepalaku, dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menyapa pandangan. Aku ternganga hebat, dan menatap _Tou-san_ dengan bodohnya.

Cincin batu berwarna _ruby_ melingkar manis di jarinya.

Rasanya, aku ingin sekali berteriak di depan _Tou-san_ sembari mengacak rambut _pink-_ ku frustasi.

.

.

.

 _Tou-san,_ _bunuh Sakura di air-air._

 **THE END**

Review?


End file.
